paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SageXSummer
hi ! I just finished reading chase the Cupid and it was a amazing story so cute ! Anyway's this gave me an idea sage finally step's up and ask's out summer hope u enjoy ! it was a sunny day flower's blooming and young summer was laughing and picking flower's In the sunshine the other puppies playing and laughing but sage he was watching summer just staring at her beauty but that was in interrupted by .. Pup pup boogie ?! do the pup pup boogie show me what you got that pup pup stuff ! He heard the music blasting and decided to go up and play ( in the lookout ) walking by sage felt his heart tingle as he watched shadow and aurora nuzzling each other and winter and ace dancing to pup pup boogie he felt lonely and just went back to the window watching summer but his thoughts where interrupted again by rocky rocky : hey champ ! ( his face turned into a frown noticing sage's eye's ) you okay kiddo?! sage : i'm Okay dad But one question what did you do on your first date with mom ?! rocky : it 's kinda hard to explain but it was amazing sage : hmm?! Did you get mom flowers rocky : uh-huh sage : did you kiss her ?! (He chuckled and watched his father blush) rocky: yes ( he smiled then tackled sage making him laugh and then asked him a question ) hey champ why you asking these questions ?! sage stared to blush and turned to his father Sage: do you promise to keep this a secret ?! Rocky : of course what is it ? sage: I -I like s-summer please keep it a secret !!! Rocky : okay ( rocky laughed hard then ran ) sage : DAD!!! rocky : ZUMA !! ( scene changes: zuma's badge ) Zuma ! Rocky yelled as he Sprinted sage running after his father jumps and tackles .... Shadow ?! shadow and sage : oof ! shadow : hey dude ! Then out of the corner of sage's eye he sees his dad talking to Zuma he ran for his dignity because if his dad told he would be as red as an apple sage : sorry gotta cut this short DAD !!! Shadow : what's up with him ?! ( scene changes : rocky's badge ) sage : DAD !!!!! ( Zuma looks at sage he thought sage had lost his mind with his screaming ) rocky : calm down ! I'm not going to tell okay ?! Sage : thank you ( but rocky couldn't help himself ) SAGE LIKES SUMMER !!! Sage : ( gulp) d-dad zuma : awww ! Cute sage , frozen didn't mind zuma's teasing but he did mind that summer just walked straight into the lookout summer : y -y-o-u l-like me ?! Then she blushed hard and went into hiding mode : under her beret ( poor summer) Sage: well ... umm..( come on do it!!) Look, I... I... summer: Sage?! why are you blushing?! do you... REALLY? Summer , shocked she ran confused. Did she like him? or did he like her? of course she liked him but... does he? Or are they just lying? Sage: SUMMER! W...WAIT!! HE loved for her.. he wanted to marry her... but she ran away... sage: she hates me... I knew it... "sniffles" A HOUR LATER... summer&sage: I have to find her/him! the pups running for each other, tripped and... sage: SUMMER! Summer: SAGE! "SMOOCH!!!" The pups blushed then.. sage: Summer, I may not get my feeling returned but... I . LOVE. YOU. Summer: your not joking? Sage: Nope. I love you! summer: I love you too!! summer kissed sage... she was so happy! Sage, felt.. amazing Summer didn't hate him.. she LOVED him! sooner or later they have three wonderful pups. Bear, Scarlet, And RJ THE END :) Category:Love stories